My Wish
by kyou-megii
Summary: keinginan Mukuro di hari ulangtahunnya!  Mukuro ingin mati, karena tiada seseorang yang menyayanginya  inilah persembahan dari author pemula, dengan cerita diambil dari kehidupan nyata author!  cekidot here..  XDD


~o~+-=~+My Wish+~+-=~+

"_**...**__**"**_

"_**keinginan terbesarku?**__**"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**aku ingin mati"**_

"…_**."**_

"_**mati pada hari itu"**_

"_**tanggal 24 October"**_

My wish –chapter 1 :: flashback

Pairing :: 6918 [past] D18 [present]

Main Character ::

Mukuro Rokudo sebagai author gaje [karena mukuro mesum, persis author]

Kyouya Hibari sebagai cowo yang author sukai [mantan pacar author]

Dino Cavallone sebagai pacar dari Kyouya [pacar dari mantan author laa~]

Disclaimer :: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! By Akira Amano-sensei

~o~+-=~+My Wish~o+~+-=~+ by megii chan

Genre :: piece of life, tragedy, angst

Other :: story taken from author's life [real]

Warning :: AU, OOC, gaje, kehidupan author ancur, sebagian juga kadang di edit.. 80% kehidupan author real, 20% dikarang-karang, parah, lebay, serba pemula.

**Don't like? DON'T READ..!**

**Chapter 1 :: Flashback**

Mukuro PoV [Mukuro played as author xD]

Aku menatap layar laptop-ku, bermain facebook, twitter, dan mengetik tugas sekolah. Sesekali kulirik jam di laptop. Sudah jam 11 malam, namun tugas ku belum selesai juga. Aku menghela nafas. Sudah 7 jam aku terpaku di layar laptop, makan, minum, di sana. Sebenarnya, tidak sulit bagiku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Hanya menulis tentang riwayat hidup. Gampang kan? Ya, gampang sekali. Tentu hal yang bisa kukerjakan dalam hitungan menit. Aku termenung. Sekarang tanggal 01 oktober 2011. Artinya ulangtahun kak Daemon sudah dekat. Well, juga ulangtahun ku. Namun, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Yang aku pikirkan adalah Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian dari Vongola. Sangat sangat aneh bukan kalau aku memikirkan rival ku? Hm.. Dia rivalku. **Rival** ku… Sekarang. Aku mengingat-ingat setahun yang lalu.. saat aku masih di Namimori . …. Aku asyik berkutat dengan pikiranku. Tak terasa sudah jam 23:30. Artinya sudah hampir tengah malam. Waktu bukan masalah, namun aku memikirkan yang akan kutulis di dokumen ku. Masih 1 alinea, itupun pendek. Hah.. aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum kecut membaca dokumen yang penuh kebohongan itu.

[_tampilan layar laptop (dokumen Mukuro]_

"_Halo! Aku Mukuro Rokudo, anak ke 3 dari 3 bersaudara._

_Papa ku Byakuran Gesso, direktur perusahaan Gesso di Itali dan cabang-cabangnya, tentunya._

_Ibu ku adalah wanita jepang yang cantik, seorang artist stylist, Sara Rokudo._

_Keluarga kami hidup berbahagia._

_Fasilitasnya lengkap_

_Aku suka sekali berada di keluargaku_

_Kakakku Daemon Rokudo atau sering dipanggil Daemon spade, sangat menyayangiku_

_Sedangkan kakakku yang satu lagi, Xanxus Varia, sedang berusaha keras agar dapat menjadi direktur perusahaan Varia._

_Emh… Dilihat-lihat, nama keluaraga Xanxus lain ya? Ah… Itu karena Xanxus anak adopsi…, tapi papa dan mama tidak ada membeda-bedakan_

_Karena itu aku suka sekali sama keluargaku.. Fasilitasnya lengkap, wuahh~ serasa jadi pangeran…!"_

Disitulah kalimat itu terhenti. Aku stress memikirkan apa yang harus kuperbuat. Melanjutkan dokumen penuh kebohongan ini kah atau.. Menulis yang sebenarnya? Hah? Bohong? Tepat..! Memang kehidupanku semewah hidup di istana. Semua fasilitas lengkap, dengan pelayan-pelayan, uang pun diberikan. Namun, papa dan mama… Tidak menyayangiku. Kak Xanxus sangat disayang, setiap hari mama menelpon kak Xanxus, siang atau malam. Padahal Xanxus sudah besar gitu, sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa. Kak Daemon yang Cuma 1 tahun diatasku pun sama. Walaupun kak Daemon tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh mama juga, namun ia bebas mengatakan keinginannya kepada papa. Well, kuakui aku dan kak Daemon akrab. TIK… TIK… TIK… suara jarum jam bergerak. Tetesan air hujan perlahan-lahan turun membasahi bumi. Sekali lagi kulirik jam laptop. Jam 00:04. Aku terdiam, memperhatikan tetesan air hujan di jendela di dekat ku. Baru 3 bulan aku meninggalkan Namimori . Aku merenung. Memikirkan teman-temanku. Kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Spontan aku menoleh, itu.. Mama. "Mukuro, apa-apaan kamu ini? Mengapa belum tidur juga? Terakhir kali mama masuk, kamu sudah tidur. Ternyata… MUKURO..! Berani-beraninya kamu bohong pada saya? Mama kamu sendiri? Dasar.., anak seperti kamu memang tidak bisa disayang. Mama lebih suka lagi mengurus Xanxus dan Daemon dibandingkan dengan kamu..! entah kenapa Cuma kamu lah satu-satunya anak ku yang bermata lain. Karena itu aku tidak bisa melepasmu di jepang seperti Xanxus..! sedangkan disini saja masih bergadang, bandel, ngenyel. Apa lagi kalau dijepang. Matikan itu dan cepat tidur!" marah mama padaku. Seperti biasa, aku hanya diam saja. Yaah, ngapain repot ngejawab-jawab atau bantah mama, toh ujung-ujungnya kena tampar, apalagi kalo sampe salah ngomong. Cepat-cepat kumatikan laptopku dan membiarkan dokumen yang terbengkalai itu, lalu menghempaskan diri di spring bed ku. Kudengar suara pintu ditutup. "yes..!" pikirku senang seraya mengambil hp ku. "konbanwa kyouya~kun.. sudah tidur ya?" kucari nomor Kyouya di kontakku dan menekan tombol send. Kutunggu sejenak. Tidak ada balasan SMS masuk. Aku menghela nafas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. "Kyou-kun, apakah kamu marah?" itu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Kyouya. Padahal dulu kami sangat akrab. Tapi sebegitu cepatnya kah kau melupakanku? Sebegitu cepatnya kah kau berpindah hati? Sebegitu cepatnya kah.. kau melupakan janji kita?" berates-ratus pertanyaan ingin kulontarkan pada Kyouya. Tapi apalah daya, sekedar membalas SMS ku saja pun tak sudi. "Konbanwa, Dino…" Kali ini aku mencoba meng-SMS Dino Cavallone, pacar Kyouya-kun. Tak sampai semenit, sudah ada balasan SMS masuk. "araa~ Konbanwa Mukuro-kun. Jam segini masih _online_? Ahahha.. Dasar" kubaca SMS itu. Aku menyeringai kecil, memang khas Dino. "ung.. Begitulah. Ahahaha.. sempat kena marah sih.." kubalas SMS itu. "waduh.. kalau begitu cepat tidur, nanas..!" ejek Dino dalam SMS nya. "Oya.., Oya.., apa urusanmu kuda?" ku balas SMS nya. "hm..? sudah la.. =_= aku sudah ngantuk Mukuro \(-o-)/. Dah~ aku tidur dulu.., nanas" Che… Dia mencemooh ku lagi. Haih~ benar-benar sepi deh. Aku beralih dari hp ke sony tab ku. "main fb ah, check notif, bru coment gaje~ skalian buka twitter ntar" pikirku. Setelah 1 jam bermain, aku menguap lebar. Mataku terasa berat sekali. Kumatikan tab ku dan meletakkannya di laci. Kuambil selimut dan bergelut disana. 1 jam bermain tab, dengan suhu udara yang rendah memang bikin cepat tidur.

-My Wish-

Aku menguap lebar. ku lirik jam digitalku. Pukul 08:26.. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah? Buka laptop, buka fb, twitter, check notif~ #nampak kali authornya pemalas# waduh.. Knapa sih notif slalu diatas 100? Permintaan pertemanan juga..! hal inilah yang membuatku malas. Asal saja ku "accept" permintaan pertemanan darimanapun. Selanjutnya aku meng-check notification. Hmm.., banyak yang ga guna.., misalnya notif dari group, nge-tag foto, forum diskusi lah, dll. Mataku tertuju pada suatu pemberitahuan yang berisikan "Hibari Kyouya mengomentari statusnya" tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung meng-klik notif itu. Dan aku harus kecewa. Lagi-lagi, Cuma itu yang dikatakannya. Kalo gak "diam kau" pasti sejenisnya lah tuh. [author bilang:: waahh~ pas pilihanku buat si 'dia' jadi kyouya, sifat mirip!] tiba-tiba hp ku berdering. Kuangkat hp ku.

"halo?" jawabku

"halo, m-mukuro?" Tanya suara di seberang

Che.., ternyata yang menelpon Cuma penghianat busuk. Spontan kumatikan hp ku.

Oh ya, aku lupa beritahu satu hal. Kenapa aku gak segera mandi, kenapa gak sekolah.., jawabnya gampang, karena ini hari Minggu, tanggal 02 october, jadi masih bisa santai-santai. Namun, kesenanganku diusik lagi oleh penghianat-penghianat busuk itu. Aku paling malas kalau ada ikan teri merusak suasana. Kubuka chasing hp ku, dan kulepas baterainya. "Aman" pikirku. Aku menutup laptop ku. Aku menghela nafas, ntah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam 3 hari terakhir ini. Aku yang dulunya jarang menghela nafas, dan sekarang aku terus-terusan begitu. Kenapa? Oke.., ada 3 alasan..

Pertama, karena kyouya-kun tidak memperdulikan ku lagi.

Kedua, orang tua ku.., yang ntah karena ada apa tak tahu aku marah terus sama aku.

Ketiga, karena penghianat-penghianat busuk itu.

Satu-satunya temanku Cuma Dino, dan beberapa lainnya.

Penghianat busuk..

Baik di depan menusuk dari belakang…

Aku.. aku sangat benci mereka…

Sampai aku ingin membunuh mereka…

-To Be Continued-

Author [megi] :: akhirnya kelar jugaa~ ngetik ga brenti.., nembus 1000 kata~

Mukuro :: oya oya.., aku tak peduli dengan itu…, kenapa aku dibuat patah hati?

Author :: habis ga bisa mikir pair lain slain 6918 sama D18

Mukuro:: 6927 kan bisa..!

Author :: lalu, habis kau putus sama 27, 27 nyambung siapa coba?

Mukuro:: iya juga ya..!

Author:: sadar lah

Mukuro: jelasin tuhh..~ sendiri..

Author: saber dikit please…! *author hirup nafas*

Author: oke.., skarang kujelaskan…

Mukuro, itu aku [megawaty Octavia]

Kyouya itu yusma

Dino itu Michelle, pacar irsyad…~

Kenapa?

Karena, mukuro itu mesum, sama persis kayak author

Si irsyad jadi kyouya, karena sikapnya dingin, n karena juga jadi main chara, yaudah buat cool aja deh.. =='a.., padahal mau kasih chara yang moe alias imut.. wahahaha

Dino jadi michelle, hmm.. susah jelasin..~ Cuma aku suka pair D18 aja.. hahahayy..~

Jangan marah yaa?

Btw, ada sebagian "lie" atau bohong tuh~

Gw ga punya tab koq, apalagi sony..

Penghianat busuk itu siapa? Penghianat busuk itu adalah cewe-cewe di kelas ku yg menghianati ku..,

Ntar lebih mudah jelasinnya di cerita

Any question?

Oh ya, lupa jelasin..

Para chara nya dibuat lain, jadi kayak OC [original character]~

Jadi…, ultah mreka ganti smua…~ ^o^

Mukuro rokudou 24 october

Dino Cavallone 17 juni

Hibari Kyouya 11 september

Sekiaann..~~


End file.
